Finally back
by EVERYONE'S HERO XD
Summary: This story idea came from the Sherlock season three teaser. It begins right when Sherlock is entering the same restaurant John is in. I had a dream about this and decided to type it out. Possible Johnlock. Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NONE OF CHARACTERS I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS!**

**Authors note:** So yesterday I had a dream about Sherlock series 3. This is the first time I've had a dream about a show/thing that I'm interested in. So I thought it would be a good idea to write it down. The more I wrote it down the more detailed it became so I decided why not try to write fanfiction. Even if people don't really enjoy it I _**MIGHT **_continue… I probably won't if I don't get a least a little feedback.

I don't normally write fanfictions so cut me some slack when it comes to adding commas and little errors. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sherlock walks into the restaurant he knows John is in. Taking in his surroundings he begins to look for John he quickly spots him sitting at a nearby table. Seeing as the restaurant was filled with couples and romantic themed items in such, John was probably on a date. But Sherlock could care less all he cared about is being able to see and speak to his blogger…his friend again.

The closer he gets to the table the quickly compounds in the faster the gears in his head began to turn. He had planned several times over how he would reunite with John. But now he wasn't so sure. He was mere feet away from the table there was no turning back now.

"John."  
John froze it couldn't be happening again. It took him months to not faintly hear the man's voice or the violin he played. Each night after his supposed death he would hear the man calling his name mid-day and late night.

Hoping to see him walk through the door and say it was some stupid experiment. He yearned and to hear the man whine about how bored he is and how he wants another case. But nothing each time he checked he was never there. But now he could hear his voice loud and clear.

And if he wasn't convinced the first time he heard it again.

"John."

John was not stupid but he is more than one hundred percent sure he heard someone call his name and that voice…

It couldn't have been anyone else but…"Sherlock?!"

* * *

Please review even a very small comment like "that was okay" or "cool" would be wonderful.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Sherlock or any characters in this fanfic!**

**Author's Note: **Ok so I tried to type up a second chap hope you enjoy sorry for any grammar errors

* * *

Sherlock looked at John and John stared right back for what seemed like hours. Sherlock was the first to break the silence.

"Hello John, it's good to see you're doing well."

John continued to stare at Sherlock. He couldn't believe his eyes the man he thought was dead was standing right in front of him. He had no idea what to do yet there was so many things he wanted to say. He was torn between wanting to punch him in the face and giving him a back breaking hug.

"You… You.. your how?" So many things are running through John's head he doesn't know what to say. How is he alive? How long has he been 'alive'? How did he know John would be here at this moment? Where was he all this time? And most importantly why did he do it?

Sherlock gave a small smile hearing John's voice was definitely something he missed. "Obviously you have a lot of things to ask me, but please do not let my appearance destroy your ability to speak English."

John looked up at Sherlock with the small smile pulling up at the corner of the lips. "You bloody idiot I knew you couldn't have…" John was relieved he was so happy that Sherlock was back he was alive! But shortly after that feeling of joy, relief, and pure happiness filled him anger rose within him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? Do you have any idea what you've put me through while you were gone!?"  
As John became angry his voice began to rise. Other guests in the restaurant began to turn their heads and look at the two. Some of them were looking at Sherlock trying to place where they have seen him before. A few gasps were heard amongst the crowd murmuring

"Is that Sherlock?"  
"No that can't be him the bloke killed himself a while back. Remember?"  
"No that has to be him.…his face...his hair look at him!"  
Sherlock heard the murmurs and whispers of people around him he didn't need news getting out that he was back to travel around yet.

"John." Sherlock began "I promise I'll explain everything later." Sherlock looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw John's supposed date coming over to the table where he and john were at.

"I'll be at the flats waiting for you." Sherlock said in a hushed tone before walking away from John leaving him slightly angry and confused. John stared at Sherlock as he walked away lost in his thoughts John continued to stare in that direction until he heard someone call his name.  
"John?"  
John turned to see… What was her name… Mary right Mary.  
"Oh um yes?"  
"Who was that?"  
"hmm?"  
"That man you were just talking to. Who was that? He looks familiar."  
"oh him… He's just an old friend." John says while glancing at the door Sherlock exited.

* * *

ummmm review... please?


End file.
